Gritos e sussurros
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: "E ela continuava gritando, […] e eu apenas sussurrava."
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Gritos e sussurros

Descrição: "E ela continuava gritando, […] e eu apenas sussurrava."

Disclaimer: HP não me pertence.

Shipper: Ron/Mione

* * *

— RON! RON!

E ela continuava gritando. Eu só queria tirá-la de lá, protegê-la como eu havia prometido.  
— Harry, se Bellatrix fizer algo com Hermione, eu juro que...  
Minhas palavras se perderam por medo e os gritos dela encheram novamente o porão.

Então Dobby apareceu e com ele, a esperança de tirar Mione do sofrimento e simplesmente abraçá-la. Quando conseguimos nos libertar de nossa "prisão" e subir as escadas, o que vi me destroçou. Se os gritos de Hermione já eram sufocantes, vê-la sofrer era enlouquecedor.  
Mas num piscar de olhos, a cena se mudou... Jorros de luz vermelha e verde voando para todo lado e eu só buscava um jeito de a segurar em meus braços e sumir dali. E aquela mulher, aquela louca, a segurou novamente, e eu vi pequenas gotas de sangue brotarem do pescoço de Hermione. No mesmo instante, larguei minha varinha e só pedi a Merlin que Dobby voltasse logo.

Logo, aquele pequeno elfo estava discutindo com Bellatrix e quando Harry me apontou o lustre, eu olhei para Hermione. Ela parecia tão fraca, mas continuava linda do jeito que sempre foi e sempre será. Olhe discretamente para aquele emaranhado de correntes bem a frente dela e ela me compreendeu. Então, quando o lustre caiu e ela se projetou para frente, corri ao encontro de seu corpo e segurei-a firmemente. Andei um tanto para trás, pra aparatar. Ela apertava meu braço e tremia, e eu apenas sussurrava:  
— Vai ficar tudo bem. Você está a salvo.  
Isso parecia acalmá-la, portanto não parei até que tive que colocar minha mão no ombro de para podermos aparatar. Juntei o corpo dela mais ao meu, e o aperto nos pulmões veio e logo se dissipou com uma brisa do mar. Olhei para ela e passei minha mão em seu rosto.

— Passou. Já estamos longe, meu anjo.  
Hermione encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e depois disse assustada:— Ron... Harry! Dobby.  
E só então que eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Hermione soluçou baixinho e meus olhos ficaram marejados. "Muito obrigado, Dobby", foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar. Hermione continuava chorando, então passei minha mão em sua cabeça e beijei seus cabelos. Quando voltei meu olhar para Harry segurando o pequeno corpo do elfo, Luna estava ao seu lado, fechando os grandes olhos dele e as lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos.  
— Melhor levá-la para dentro, não?  
Ouvi a voz forte de meu irmão Gui. Assenti e ergui Hermione em meus braços. Assim que passei pela porta da cozinha, Fleur me olhou assustada e simplesmente disse:  
— Porr aqui.  
Me levou até um quarto no segundo andar e voltou a descer. Coloquei Hermione na cama, afaguei seu cabelos e comecei a sair em direção a porta quando escutei ela dizer baixinho:  
— Não me deixe sozinha. Fica aqui.  
Deitei-me então na cama e ela se deitou sobre meu peito e voltou a dormir. No final, acabei pegando no sono também.

* * *

N/A: Opá, quem é vivo sempre aparece! Perdoem-me se não pude postar muito, estava com um certo bloqueio criativo, mas estamos de volta! O que não faz o stress de trabalhos e provas se aproximando não é?

Bom, cena clichê para Ron/Hermione... mas quando comecei a escrever, foi isso que começou a sair e resolvi deixar. Tava com saudadinha de escrever melôzinhos.

Essa fic era pra ser one, porém, eu achei que seria muuuuito legal dividi-la em 3 partes! Aeeee! Eu postarei os outros caps de qualquer jeito, mas se você quer que eu acelere, pode deixar uma review pedindo! :D

Enfim, é isso, chocolatinhos. Se você gostou, pode acompanhar ok? Eu deixo (e até gosto, rs).

Até (;


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei pouco tempo depois com Hermione se mexendo ao meu lado; parecia ter um pesadelo. Coloquei minha mão sobre sua cabeça e a acariciei, até que, minutos depois, ela acordou, porém não soltou meu corpo. A cena só se alterou quando Fleur veio trazer um revigorante para ela e dizer que seria bom que tomasse um banho. Lhe dei um beijo na testa e disse:

— Depois eu volto, está bem?

Ela assentiu silenciosamente. Desci para a cozinha e de lá, pela janela, conseguia ver Harry cavando algo.

— Ele disse que iria fazer sem magia.

Gui veio da sala. Expliquei como pude (e sem dar muitos detalhes) e depois, ficamos conversando até que Harry apareceu à porta e sentou-se conosco. Serviu-se de chá e ficou sentado em minha frente, calado, bebericando a bebida fumegante.

* * *

N/A: Oi, leitores!  
Ok, e pra quem pediu pra acelerar, me desculpe? Eu esqueci completamente que eu havia dividido a fic, pra mim já estava pronta.

Resolvi torturá-los com esse (quase, de tão pequeno) capítulo, só pra não deixar vocês esperando muito. Minhas provas começam na segunda-feira e não terei tempo de postar o último capítulo nessa semana... :/

Mas assim que elas terminarem, eu vou postar. Promessa, rs.

Beijos (e, mais uma vez, perdão!).


	3. Chapter 3

Saímos da casa e já estava escuro e bem mais frio. Fomos até metade do caminho a caminho da cova que Harry havia feito e quando olhei para trás, Hermione se aproximava lentamente, amparada por Fleur, enrolada em um cobertor. Corri ao seu encontro e passei meu braço por sua cintura.

— Melhor?  
Com a voz fraca e com olhos nos meus, ela respondeu:  
— Um pouco.  
Ela apoiou a cabela em meu ombro e eu beijei seus cabelos. Andamos até a cova, com Harry ao lado segurando um grande amontoado de lençóis que era o corpo pequeno de Dobby. Hermione soluçou baixinho e eu apertei-a mais contra meu corpo. Harry colocou Dobby na cova e Hermione sussurrou:  
— Te devo minha vida, Dobby. Adeus.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu olhei para o horizonte, sem enxergar muito pela escuridão da noite. Fiquei perdido em meio a lágrimas que escorriam teimosas por meu rosto, até que Hermione me puxou pela mão para perto de Harry, que continuava agachado ao lado da cova, agora com algumas flores por cima. Hermione se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e ficamos alguns minutos com ele. Quando ela se levantou, Harry disse que ia ficar ali por mais tempo. Concordamos e ela se juntou ao meu corpo novamente. Um arrepiou me percorreu o corpo e por mais que aquele fosse um momento triste, ter Hermione assim, em meus braços, era tudo o que eu precisava para ser feliz.

A levei direto para o quarto e coloquei-a na cama.  
— Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci na vida. Morro de orgulho de você.

Ela sorriu e me aproximei da cama. Sentei-me na beirada e lhe dei um beijo na testa.  
— E é por essas e outras que eu te amo tanto.

Sussurrei. Minha voz saiu como um sibilo, mas foi suficientemente forte pra fazer Hermione me escutar e acreditar em mim. Ela encostrou minha testa na minha e disse:  
— É você que me faz forte.

E então, ela juntou nossos lábios. Doce e suavemente. E a dor sumiu. As lágrimas secaram. Os machucados curaram e as cicatrizes praticamente desapareceram. Paramos o beijo e eu me deitei com ela novamente. Beijei sua cicatriz, "mudlood", e beijei levemente sua bochecha.  
— E você é a minha vida.

Quando dormimos, nenhum pesadelo veio nos incomodar. Só o que sentimos era o calor dos braços um do outro, e amor. Puro. Líquido. Praticamente bebível. Sem mácula nem mancha, apenas... _amor._

* * *

N/A: Surpresinha pra vocês: O capítulo final! Arranjei um tempinho para digitar e postar aqui. Obrigada quem acompanhou, de verdade. Eu fiquei pensando em como poderia agradá-los e não tem melhor forma do que com a última parte dessa fic que, devo confessar, me fez chorar nesse finalzinho. Daqui a pouco tempo, terei fics novas pra vocês.

Beijos e muito amor Romione! 3


End file.
